Hot blooded need
by MarinaNamaste
Summary: ONE SHOT LEMON- For seven long years, Jacob never knew about Nessie. She's an adult now and is finally leaving the vamp nest and spreading her wings. Jake is a very different, hurt, angry, giant man-whore alpha wolf. What happens when they meet by chance at a frat party? Sweat and blood and hormones prevail. She isn't daddies little girl any more. She is his.


**Hot blooded need**

**Ok a little bit of back fill. It's basically cannon characters. Or what I think they might have turned out like if…**

**Jake never showed up for the Wedding. Bella still fell pregnant but the wolves were none the wiser. The Cullen's moved away from Forks when Bella and Edward returned from Isle Esmee. The Volturi never got tipped off by Irina. **

**Jake has been living in misery for the past 7 years with the knowledge his best friend and the girl he **_**thinks**_** he loves doesn't have a pulse anymore and worse still is now supposed to be his mortal enemy. **

**Renesmee's knows very little about the wolf pack and pretty much zero about Jacob Black. She's been pretty sheltered and protected all her life. She'd a scientist at heart, fascinated by and always analysing humanity. Let's see if we can get her to loosen up a bit and get her to just go with it, shall we?**

* * *

College frat party; the epitome of the human experience. Or so I'm lead to believe. High school had been good, but my entire family had insisted on playing their part in my initiation to Human adolescence. But now… now that I looked more like an eighteen year old rather than twelve, it was my turn to insist on the rite of passage that is leaving the parental nest and going it alone for college. Just don't tell anyone I'm actually only seven. Chronological years don't mean anything to a vampire hybrid. My brain has been more mature than any of the chumps I had to share calculus class with for the past 2 years. So, for all intents and purposes, I'm eighteen. That's what it says on my driver's licence any way.

I've been at UCLA for a total of three weeks and tonight, I'm headed to my forth college party. I chose California specifically for its sunshine. My skin just glows a little in the sun, nothing like my parents, and I wanted the independence the sunlight gave me. Away from daddy's ever listening brain. He was.. actually he still is, _so_ unhappy about me being away from them. But mom knows why I want to do this and she has him twisted so far around her little granite finger, all I had to do was get her on my side and dad was putty in our hands. So the end result is… here I am; getting my college roommate- her name is Amber, she has all the connections here in LA, self-confessed slut, likes to show off her daddy's money, has promised to get me in to all the best parties, has no idea I'd really like to bite her but I'm true to the Cullen veggie diet. I love human blood but I don't bite them, I just get grandpa to bring me the donated stuff. Biting humans would disappoint dad to no end.. maybe I could give the slut angle a go though, really piss daddy off .

Any who, here I am, getting Amber to zip me up in the _oh my god_, so short dress Aunty Alice sent down for me. One that I'm sure daddy wouldn't approve of. Alpha Omega Kappa are having their annual freshman initiation kegger and I was going to get myself drunk and kissed. I'm not actually sure if I can get drunk , I've never tried, but I'm planning on commencing the research tonight. The first two parties I'd attended, I just stood against the wall watching and observing the humans, cataloguing their various displays of social and mating behaviour. The last party, I danced with a young male, and as much as he kept pressing his erection into my hip, I didn't go any further than provocative dancing. I didn't want to kiss him let alone mate. I think tonight though, I'm going to find someone I may be compatible with kissing and see where it leads.

I've never been kissed. Can you imagine high school with my father AND both my uncles, AND Aunt Rose? I didn't have an opportunity to have a high school boyfriend let alone do all the things a high school girl might do with this said hypothetical high school boy. I was planning on making my way down the long list of human adolescence experiences. Bit. By. Bit. Daddy doesn't approve.

* * *

"For fuck sake Seth just pick a shirt and let's go!" I called out from the hallway. I just wanted to hit some collage tail. The sooner we got to this party, the quicker I could get some random chick into bed or against the wall . It didn't really matter. Then the sooner I could leave the stupid kegger and go back to wallowing in my miserable shit life that I felt the need to tag along with my pack brothers just to stay human long enough to get some.

After that shit fight with all the newborn leaches and the even shitter night afterward when _she_ fucking well broke my heart and then stood on it and then fucking spat on it with some vamp venom, I'd kind of gone ape shit. Well, what it really was, was wolf full moon crazy. I lost my humanity for about 18 months. It took a collective call out from the entire pack, all yelling for me to come home at the same time to get me to even register their presence and then figure out where the hell I was and then traipse my sorry ass home. It turned out I was in the highlands north east of Quebec. It took me almost five days nonstop to run home. God it hurt when I phased back for the first time in over a year. Then I ate dad out of house and home, then I slept for two days straight. That was almost six years ago. Now-a-days Bella Swan, or Cullen, whatever the fuck her name is now, she doesn't pass through my mind as much. Only every _other_ fucking day.

Now I have a job, my own place, my own pack (it's really only the old pack, it's just I'm fucking alpha now- lucky me.) and I can have my share of hot cooch whenever I like. Take tonight for example, with Seth and Embry flanking me, the girls would be lining up for a little hot Indian. We'd do a few loops of the house, check out the poon on offer, get the girls fighting for our attention, then divide and conquer. The age old strategy; it worked with the Roman legions, works with the blood suckers and most certainly works with the chicks.

* * *

Who was I kidding? I hate the taste of beer . I've had six very large cups in the past hour, with very little effect. I can't get drunk and I can't do the slut thing either. There's college guys everywhere. Amber had her tongue down some random guy's throat with in two minutes of us arriving. But I can't just kiss any random man and I really don't want to lose my virginity on the shag pile rug of some frat house den. Music was playing and I figured a little more dancing couldn't hurt though. People were walking around with trays of Jell-O shots, so I thought I'd sample a few of them too. They were quite palatable, for human food.

The base of the techno synth was beating through my chest. I liked the way it thumped against my ribs. It reminded me of the thump of a pulse. Everyone in here had such steady vibrant pulses. I could hear the rush of their blood against their arteries. The scent of sweat, human arousal and their blood was a powerful aphrodisiac. I found myself dancing between two very large football type males. My mouth pressed up against ones neck, the heat incredible as the flow of blood surged beneath the surface of his skin. The other one had his hands on my hips, his pelvis pushing up against my bottom as we all moved together.

Maybe I was more effected from the beer than I'd realised. The alcohol diminishing my inhibitions. Not my sexual inhibitions but the inhibition to not drink straight from humans. My lips were up against the jocks neck, I didn't even know his name and all I wanted to do was drink from him. I could feel the thump of each pulse under my lip as I hovered over his skin. I don't have venom like my family, but I was salivating like never before. I've never drunk directly from a human. Only the donated stuff, reheated in the microwave. Never fresh. And I was getting awfully close to the source.

The realisation sobered me. My head lifting as I took a half step back. Shifting myself closer to the man dancing behind me. Human blood and sex... two things that I was a virgin to and they were both right there, walling me in. Moving a little faster then I probably should have, I shifted out of the guys arms, leaving them standing there, dancing with each other. Both with erections.

I needed some fresh air. My head was clouded in the sweet, salty scent of blood. I slipped out the back of the house, sitting on some chairs behind some kids passing a marijuana pipe until I found my head again.

* * *

We started our first round of the house, picking up a beer on our way through the kitchen. The place was loaded with chicks. Most of who were getting drunk off their asses. All three of us turned to look at each other, sniffing the air. "Can you smell that?" Emb asked.

"It's like, the best god damn scent I've ever smelt." Grinned Seth, his eyes closing as he inhaled further.

Yeah I'd smelt it. I'd smelt it the second we'd walked through the front door. It had hit me like a tidal wave. My body was tight and ready, all I could think about was finding the source to that god damned amazing smell. And then fuck whoever it was until she couldn't see straight. I'd never felt so aroused in all my life, and definitely not just from a smell. "Don't follow me." I said to my brothers, the deep bass of my _alpha_ voice rumbling involuntarily.

I stalked all through the house, following that scent, it was concentrated in the living room, but she wasn't there anymore. There were a group of frat boys all crowded around a keg while they chanted some chick who was doing a keg stand. Two of the jocks in the crowd scented of that sweet compulsive perfume. I felt myself start to tremor, the internal rage of a phase simmering to the surface at the very idea of another male wearing this sent. Whoever it belonged to. I haven't been that close to a spontaneous phase for years and I ran, probably faster than I should have, out the back to get some air. To clear my head of this intoxicating, single minded fragrance.

I stepped out to the back of the house, hoping to gulp in some clean fresh air. Only to find the sent, stronger than ever, being carried on the breeze mixed in with some pot. I followed the perfume around the side of the house, a ring of kids passing around a bong. But sitting behind the stoners, on a bench, alone, with elbows resting on knees, her head lowered into her hands, a mass of long brown ringlets cascaded over her shoulder, was a girl . The scent. It was hers, I could taste it rolling off her as it hit the back of my throat. My dick propelling me forward to her. As if she'd heard me approaching, she lifted up her head. Her chocolate brown eyes meeting mine for the first time. _Holy shit._

I felt it hit me hard, right in the chest. My heart being retched out of my ribs as I voluntarily handed it over to this goddess. My earth's axis changing as my world suddenly began to revolve around this angel. Those eyes. They were the same as Bella's. Fifteen minutes ago that would have had me off crying like a baby to see eyes that I knew I'd never see again. But I didn't give a shit about my former friend anymore. At that moment, it was those eyes and the girl they belonged to keeping me grounded to the earth. My imprint .

* * *

My head was cleared and I was getting ready to go back inside. I wanted to see if I could salvage some of the normalcy I was attempting to portray at my first attempt to assimilate with humans without familiar assistance. Maybe find just _one_ of those guys I'd been dancing with. At least have my first kiss completed. But then this most amazing smell hit me. It was raw and earthy and very, very male. My head shot up and indeed, a very, very large, very good looking, very much masculine man was stalking over towards me. His eyes were such a deep dark brown, even with my enhanced vision, I could only just make out his dilated pupils in the darkness of the evening. He'd been walking towards me, his footsteps very deliberate and very quiet. Then as I looked up at him, he stopped dead in his tracks, his knees buckling as he knelt down before me. Our eyes never breaking contact. We just sat there, for fifty-three seconds, staring into one another's eyes. I could feel his heat radiating of him even though we were a good twelve inches apart. I wondered absently of he was unwell, did he have a fever? He didn't look sick. He looked like all kinds of sex with a pulse. And he was staring at me. Still.

"Hi," I said, reaching my hand out for a polite hand shake. "My name's Carlie." Dad insisted on me going by an alias and my middle name seemed as good as any.

He smiled at me, a brilliant white, perfectly straight, perfectly perfect smile. I thought he was handsome when we was just gawking at me. When he smiled, his whole face lit up. Like sunshine. He was drop dead gorgeous when he smiled. And he was smiling at _me_!

"Jake." He said taking my outstretched hand as some kind of anomalous electrical current coursed through us. He was hot , hotter than any human I'd ever touched.

He moved, never letting go of my hand and he stood, far more gracefully than I would expect for a man of his stature, then he moved to sit down next to me. His long muscular thigh was very lightly pressing against mine. I could feel his warmth through his jeans and found myself experiencing warmth in my cheeks and a curious sensation between my legs. Yes. This male would do nicely for my first kiss. I didn't think I would be objecting to anything else either.

"Do you go to school here?" he asked, his deep rumbling voice like a soothing layer of liquid pheromones.

"Yes." I answered simply. I found myself unable to articulate anything more profound. This really was the most curious sensation. I believe it's called sexual attraction, but this seemed like so much more. "Do you?"

He shook his head. "I'm just visiting a friend." He said, looking towards the house. Then he looked back at me, his eyes hot and scorching with their charred blacked depths. "Want a drink?"

I scrunched up my face, I didn't want any more beer. I didn't enjoy the taste and it wasn't having the desired effects on my sexual inhibition. On second thought, maybe it was, because looking at this man sitting next to me, all I wanted to do was undress him. Undress myself. And then impale myself on him. It was quite an unnerving realization. No, no more beer.

"How about a coke?" he offered, obviously seeing my face of repulsion at the thought of beer. I nodded my accord, still partially muted by his heady presence. Yes, a carbonated drink would be much better. Adequately social, without the intoxicating effects of alcohol. He stood, bringing me also to standing with his hand that had never left mine and lead me back into the house.

We reached the kitchen to find the room moderately crowded. Two very large Native Americans standing to the side, conspicuous by their size. Very much in tune with each other, both heads turning as Jake and I enter the room. Both very deliberately scenting the air. They were looking at Jake, an unsaid question in their eyes. I saw him nod to them, then both broke into smiles. "These are my friends Embry and Seth." He said gesturing with his free hand, making no attempt to release the other one holding me.

I reached out my hand to shake. The two men started to reach out, then quickly dropped their hands by their side, neither accepting what I thought was such a common human custom of greeting. They were looking at Jake who was making a barely detectable rumbling sound, it was reverberating in his chest as if in warning to his friends. I lowered my hand, baffled as to why the normal dynamic of adult interaction seemed to be an exception with these three men. The other two were both now tilting their heads in reverence or submission, I couldn't tell. Jake visually puffed his chest as his rumbling ceased. It was all very perplexing. Yet the sound was the most stimulating and arousing noise I'd ever heard. One hundred percent pure testosterone. And I found my breathing quite accelerated, my lips parting reflexively. My thighs pressing together as my body responded to his dominant masculineness.

* * *

I wanted to touch her, feel her skin under my fingertips. I wanted to move my body close to her. I wanted to rip her clothes of and find myself balls deep in that intoxicating sweet smell. And here were Seth and Emb, contemplating shaking her hand. No fuckin way. Their scent was not going to be anywhere near her skin. They dropped those hands of theirs so fucking fast. They knew when not to push there alpha's buttons. That time was right now. Not when I'd just imprinted but hadn't had a chance to have my fill. I'd be pushing or sucking on her _button_ but the end of the night, so help me god.

"I'm taking your room Seth, don't you fucking dare come home tonight." I said to my pack brothers so quietly that only they could hear. I saw Carlie flick her head up, her wet pink tongue moistening her lips as her chest heaved up and down. I had to touch her. "Wanna dance?"

"Sure," she breathed, apparently pleased to be able to touch me too. My hand found the small of her back as I led her through the crowds of kids mingling in the living room. Away from the fucking wolves who wouldn't top scenting the air. I leaned my head into her hair, inhaling and almost cumming in my pants then and there. My arms wound around her as we found a space of our own. She pressed her body into mine, pressing her stomach into my raging hard on. I was so hard, I couldn't have hidden even if I wanted to. And I didn't want to. I wanted this woman more than I'd ever wanted anything in my entire life. It was a compulsion. A craving. A hot blooded need.

The music was thumping, our bodies moving in time with the heavy base. Before the next song was started, I found myself gently pushing her backwards. Her body allowing me to lead her until I had her pressed against the wall. My hands moved from her hips to up the side of her face, bushing her curls back off her porcelain face. I could see her hair was more of a bronze colour that just brown in the light filtering out from the kitchen.

"You are so beautiful." I said, my mouth taking on a life of its own. " Can I kiss you?" I asked. Her eyes dilating as that little pink tongue darted out and moisten her lips. God, I wanted to suck on that tongue. She nodded the smallest little nod, tilting her face up to mine. I didn't wait to see if she was gunna say something. Her body language was enough.

My lips crashed down onto hers. The fucking electricity was titanic as our lips met. The imprint bond drawing us closer, like my breath was being sucking into her and her breath, all I needed to survive. Her tiny hot hands slipped up my chest, one hand feeling over my shoulder and my arm, the other resting against my thumping heart. She pressed up harder against my lips; that wet pink tongue flicking against my lips. I couldn't help but let out an involuntary moan and push my hips up into her. Her sent, her skin, her mouth, her hands and then her tongue, all too much for my senses. If I wasn't careful I was gunna take her here in the middle of the fucking frat house lounge room.

"Do you want to get out of here?" I asked between kisses, really not sure what the hell I was gunna do if she didn't.

Her breath was panting, as she snaked her body up against mine, her little pert breasts pressing into my chest. "Yes."

"Good" I said as I continued to kiss her. Moving her back through the crowd, lips locked, her hands handing and gripping onto my biceps. I broke off from our lip lock just long enough to find Seth, his eyes snapping up to mine instantly. They all did it. As Alpha, if I wanted their attention, I always got it.

"Keys." I ordered across the room at him. In the span of two seconds he was standing, reaching into his back pocket and tossing me the keys to his car and his apartment. I snatched them up in one fluid motion. My arm wrapping around Carlie's waist as we escaped out the front door. Fuck, I hoped I could make it to the bedroom and not just fuck her across the hood of Seth's shitty green Chevy.

* * *

It took all my strength not to hitch my dress up, tear off my panties and sit on his lap the four minutes it took to get to his friend's house. And when we got there, he had me up against the front door, faster than I could have imagined. His hard erection pressing into me through the thickness of his jeans, causing my labia to throb and drip with want. I was inexperienced, I wasn't sure if it was always so intense. I know my family all shared very intense sexual experiences, there was no avoiding the sounds of all of their coupling as I grew up. Sometimes my intensified hearing wasn't such a good thing. But I hadn't expected to feel this level of abandonment and pure unadulterated lust for myself.

My heightened senses, feed off his scent, his pure earthen fragrance coating the back of my throat and sending its virile pulse straight to my centre. His hands were so hot, burning their pleasure over my skin as they raked up my thigh, his giant hand palming over my hip as my short dress was hitched higher. I found my-self jumping up, wrapping my legs around his waist as his hot hard erection pressed against my throbbing need. His strong arms were holding me against my backside, pulling me closer to his hardness. Our lips only breaking apart for him to lave along my neck, me nipping at the tanned skin along the edge of his muscled neck. I felt my back leave the wall as he carried me along a hallway, kissing me all the way as he walked blindly to a bedroom.

He placed me gently on my feet and I stood back. Breaking all contact from him since the first time we'd met less than an hour ago. Was it relay only an hour? I didn't know a thing about this man but I wanted him to take my virtue and then fuck me until the sun came up. And I didn't care. There was something so instinctively right about him, about our connection. Whatever this was that I was feeling it was amazing. And I wanted more.

My dress was already up, bunched against my hips from where my legs had straddled around him. I made short work of the shift, lifting it up and over my head, leaving me standing in nothing my black lace bra and panty set with my six inch Manolo Blahnik's. I knew I looked good. My hybrid skin was perfectly smooth. My curls were falling over my chest just skimming below my elbows. And he couldn't take his eyes of me. It gave me the confidence to move forward.

I took the half step back towards him, my hands snaking under the Henley he had on. Teasing it up his ribs and over his head, dumping it very unceremoniously on the floor.

My lips meet his as my hands reached out to his belt, deftly unwinding it like I'd done it a hundred times before, I slid the leather out the belt loops, letting it fall as my hands found his button fly. Jake moved his mouth down my neck sending a hot shiver over me before retuning his kiss to my mouth. Heat and scent and lust, piquant against my mouth, his need forceful but nonetheless, very desired. I felt my nipples contract and harden against the lace. They were jutting out as his large hands found my breasts, pinching and rubbing them between his fingers. My mouth letting out a wanton moan into his.

I wanted him so much. The feeling was overwhelming. My fingers settled over his pants as I reached to undo all of his buttons, my hand weaving in to find its prize. And what a gift. His hot, hard, thick penis was jutting out in front, proud and oh so full. I touched it gently, incited by the softness of his skin but hesitating, not really sure how best to touch it. I wasn't worried about the intercourse hurting, as large and muscular as he was, he was still only human. I could have picked him up and thrown him the four foot towards the bed if I'd chosen. But I doubt that would have been well received. Most males preferred to be stronger than females in general, but more so in mating and I could tell he would be a dominant mate.

* * *

Her soft warm hand wrapped around my dick, tentatively stroking along its length. Girls were often a little intimidated by my size, it was one of the best up sides of being wolf and alpha. The size. Some time's bigger _is_ better. I had to get her onto the bed and inside of her. If she kept up these light feathery touches, I was gunna cum all over her hand. I shoved my jeans down and off, stepping out of my boots as I leaned it to kiss her again, my hands grabbing her waist, my fingers and thumbs almost touching as I held around her.

I moved my hands to behind her back, finding the clasp of that sinful bra she had on. Sliding if off her shoulders, and letting free the most perfect pair of tits I'd ever seen in my entire life. They were perfect; high and round and full, just a little heavy without being too much. Her pink nipple just asking to sucked. I couldn't help myself, I picked her up from under her ass, carrying her the two short steps to the bed before depositing her gently down, shimmying her lace panties down off her hips leaving them somewhere around her knees as my mouth found breast. She let out these little mewing sounds as I sucked. God, I could have just sucked on those perfect titties all night if she hadn't reminded me there was quite possible somewhere even better to be, by reaching her hand down and wrapping it around my cock and tugging. My balls set on fire as I pressed myself into her hands.

My palms ran down her body, relishing in the curve of her waist, the slight swell of her hips, the firm flesh of her inner thigh before my fingers ran a heated line up her slick, hot, slit. She let out a quick sizzling breath, my mouth crashing back down to hers as my tongue sought entrance, our lips bruising as tongues flicked together. I sucked on that little, hot, pink tongue, drawing it into my own mouth as I felt a fresh surge of wetness on my fingers. Then I shifted, I wasn't going to last much longer and I lined myself up with her, the tip of my aching head just pressing against her opening.

She pulled back from our kiss, her lavender lids heavy as she caught her breath, her hands lightly pressing against my chest. "Jake," she said, staring intently into my eyes, her deep dark chocolate orbs nervous yet trusting but still full of secrets he wanted to know. "Jake, I… I…" she looked like she was suddenly unsure. Like a little girl, shy and timid.

"What is it Carlie?"

I saw a flicker of a frown wash over her face. "My names not Carlie."

"OK?" I was pretty sure she'd said it was Carlie. How could I forget my own imprint's god damned name?

"Carlie's my middle name. My real name is Renesmee ." She looked over my shoulder, fixated on what I guessed was nothing in particular. "Sorry I lied." she whispered looking back to me with her luxuriant café noir eyes.

Renesmee, what kind of name is Renesmee ? It didn't matter. I didn't really care at that very moment. I was half a foreskin away from being inside her and my cock was weeping pre-cum in expectation, making it really hard to concentrate on anything else.

"Ok, Renesmee." I said, testing the name out on my tongue. "Whatever your name is, it doesn't matter." I said, kissing her again, the head of my dick collecting her wet as I ran it along her folds.

She pulled her lips back again. "Um, Jake," she said softly, biting down on her lower lip. "I think we should use protection." She said, rushing on with her explanation. "I've never done this before but I believe it's generally acknowledged as the prudent thing to do ," she said, her cheeks flushing as she looked down to my dick trying to muscle its way in uncovered.

God what had I been thinking? Condoms. Fuck! Alpha gets the imprint pregnant on the first fuck. Good one Jake. Still kneeling between her legs, I leant over to the floor, quickly searching through my back pocket of my jeans, finding the row of little squares of foil I had tucked in there.

As I was tearing the packet held between my teeth, I stilled and sat back on my heels. Surveying this magnificent woman laid out before me in all her glory. I was rethinking the words she'd just said. She'd never done this before? Like, never? I felt a sick felling in the pit of my stomach as I realised I had almost ripped through this woman's virginity without a second thought.

"Are you still a virgin Renesmee?" I asked, I didn't want her to be scared, or think this was a bad thing. Because it definitely was NOT a bad thing. The thought that I could be the only man to ever know this angelic beauty was enough to have me fighting my body to not push this intimacy immediately. The wolf just wanted its mate, but me, the man, I wanted much more. I wanted the intimacy and affection that the imprint could bestow. Now I knew I had to make love to this girl. Transform her into a woman. I couldn't believe I was going to do anything less chivalrous only ten seconds ago.

She nodded, confirming her innocence, her hands reaching up and gently taking the foil packet that was still hanging from my lips. I felt her take hold of my cock and wind the latex down over it, not breaking eye contact for a second.

* * *

I'd just realized that, I perhaps should have told him I was a virgin _before_ he was less than an inch away from finding out first hand. But it felt so very right, it honestly didn't seem to matter. I couldn't imagine myself ever being intimate with anyone else again. Then a thought occurred to me, oh my, had I become one of those fawning teenage girls , love struck after her first kiss? Maybe I had. The idea of this only being a one night coupling had my insides turning. But I consoled myself that I could at least get tonight. So long as my virginity didn't scare him off. So, as he asked me, I simply nodded, trying to make it into an unimportant thing and moved straight on with the contraception.

He let me roll on the condom, his eyes dark yet pellucid. I shifted underneath him. Lining myself up. Waiting for the next move. I'm a scientist at heart, I'd done my homework. I knew how tough my hybrid skin was, there was no way a human was going to be able to break through my hymen without ending up with a penile fracture himself. I had been experimenting with my own sexual desires and likes for almost twenty-four months. I'd made a point of making sure my own hymnal membranes were ruptured before entering into this phase of my human experience research.

He was fixed, motionless for a few beats of our pulse. Then he shifted, his eyes boring into mine as his body hovered over me. Lips that had been so wanton and full of carnal need only seconds ago were now subdued and restrained and now slowly gracing over me. His lips were ever so softly sweeping over the contours of my face. My cheeks. My temple. My eyes fluttered closed as he lightly kissed by eyelids. The soft plush feel of his skin dragging down my bridge until landing gently onto my lips.

"Let me finish making love to you." He whispered as his lips brushed over my ear sending a convulsing shiver over my entirety. Then his noise dragged along my jawline and down my neck as he inhaled. A primal rumble originating from his chest reverberated into mine where his pectorals were pressing into my breasts. My body both relaxing and yet tense, all at the same time. I didn't know humans could create sounds like that. I liked it.

He kissed me again, languidly and without the speed and force of before. His hands fanning over my body. The rough pads of his fingers sensually tickling as he ran under the swell of my breast, up and then down the inner aspects of my arms. Circling over my palms, interlacing his fingers with mine and bringing my hands up to his mouth. He very gently kissed the tips of each finger before laying my hand back down on the sheet and repeating with the other. His body moved over mine, sliding down until his lips found my nipples. One hand rolling and gently tweaking one breast while his mouth was hot against the other. A curious pleasure jetting down to my abdomen and vulva as he rhythmically sucked.

His attentions moved down my chest, his tongue making circles around my breast as he blew his heated breath across my skin, sending a shiver of goose bumps over my flesh and my nipples contracted further. His lips traced down my stomach, his tongue dipping in at the navel all the while his hands ghosting over my sides, an involuntary tense of my obliques undulating under his sensitive fingers.

He moved further down, shuffling his knees back until I heard his legs hit the floor. His hands wrapped around my hips and he oh so slowly pulled me diagonally, until the backs of my thighs were halfway off the bed. I leaned up on the backs of my elbows to see his body kneeling between my legs. He lowered his head, very explicitly inhaling. He seemed to be filling his lungs with the scent of my sex, his eyes rolling back into his head, that pure testosterone, lust inducing rumble reverberating throughout the quiet room. The sound brought a fresh surge of wetness to my insides, I could feel it trickling down my crouch.

Then without warning, he lowered his face, and in one long savouring movement his tongue laved its way up my labia. The heat that coursed through out my body was second to none. I felt like a raging inferno of want and need and desire as my throat let out an unconscious hiss of covet. His ministry of my body continuing like a compulsion. I felt a thick heavy finger douse itself in my moisture before tentatively entering me. I felt the already torn membrane's stretch and give as he moved in. His tongue circling over what I imagine must have been my clitoris because right about then is when my analytical documenting brain shut down.., and I simply felt. It stopped being an event in my life to catalogue and started to be something much more emotional; primitive and complex both at the same time.

I felt like my mind was unravelling as I lost myself to the pure unadulterated pleasure I was being bestowed. He added a second finger, pressing upwards inside of me as his very talented tongue and lips danced around my point of focus. My body alight as the feeling of my very first climax sizzled through my synapses… the first that I hadn't self-assisted. He continued sucking and flicking with his tongue until it was more than I could take and I sat up a little, pulling him up the bed to me.

Our bodies were aligned one again. And I could feel the very tip of his penis as it brushed against my still very much engorged flesh. "I'll be as gentle as I can," he said, his eyes kind and full of what seemed like love or possibly devotion; it certainly seemed more sensitive than simple lust. Whatever it was that I saw in his eyes, it once again stopped this being about me simply objectively observing like a scientist this significant rite of passage. Or of me pushing the boundaries of my new found freedom from my parents and trying to aggravate daddy. It somehow morphed into a union of two individuals into one. A mingling of souls. A binding of something much deeper than the taking of ones virginity. _Could_ I fall in love? Was I _in_ love? Because whatever romantic love feels like, I can't imagine it being more powerful than this.

His eyes were boring into the very depths of my heart and soul as he slowly entered me. I think he was waiting for the barrier of my tearing hymen that never came. His exceptionally long and thick member simply sliding up inside of my depths.

* * *

It took every last morsel of my being not to ram my cock up inside her. Instead I made myself move agonizingly slow. My eyes searching the depths of her chocolate sea as I moved, if there had been a cherry to pop so to speak, I'd missed it. Maybe my fingers had done the job already. She never grimaced or seemed to hurt as I entered. Could I be lucky enough to make love to my virgin imprint and not cause her pain? I fucking hoped so. I moved slowly still, a few move revolutions of my hips. Then, I couldn't take the torture anymore and I started moving, I mean, really moving inside of her. Her hands were all over my back and shoulders, our eyes never leaving one another's. I knew she wanted this as much as I did. The wolf is only ever wants what the imprint needs and all I wanted to be was sheathed up to the hilt of her.

I started moving, like a steam train building momentum, faster and faster, in and out. Magically she accommodated all of me; a surprising and such a fucking stimulating extra. My hands were by her head, elbows pressing into the sheets and my palms cupped her sweet face. Still her eyes never leaving mine. Incredibly soon, I felt her squeezing around me, her mouth letting out her heated breath with delicate little moans as she approached her second orgasm. I could feel my balls tighten as I moved, thrusting harder inside of this perfect woman. Our eyes breaking contact for the first time since I'd entered her.

The sides of our faces pressed together as I breathed in the scent from behind her ear. One of her hands lacing behind my neck, the other resting on my jaw. Then suddenly, I was bombarded with an explosion of colour and light, a melee of emotions and feelings coursing over me, like it had been directly deposited into my brain; want, desire, craving, need, pleasure.., immense pleasure, sensuality, eroticism, carnality but most of all, I felt an unparalleled, overwhelming sense of love and bonding. More than I could possibly have imagined ever feeling in my life. Overwhelmed was the understatement of my life, I lost all control of my tightly tethered wolf. And he surged forward, slamming me into my mate, spiling my seed deep with the confines of the glove as my mouth involuntarily found purchase against her throat, biting down. My teeth sinking into her luminous skin, marking her as the wolf's, as mate, as mine. She screamed as I bit, shattering my ear as she climaxed around me and her own mouth found my shoulder, sinking her teeth into me in return.

* * *

I couldn't help the alto groan of satiation I let out as I sucked in his sweet earthy haem . My body quivering from apex to palate as all my senses were filled with him. Then I realised I was biting him. Drinking from him. And he had bit me too. He'd bit me?

I unlatched myself from his soft and fragrant skin. Licking the small trickles that remained as I saw, before my own eyes, his body healed in a matter of seconds. Only a small faint silvering line as evidence of my attack. I moved my face up to his, his deep dark eyes flicking between mine.

"What are you?" we said simultaneously. Shock and ore washing over us .

"Wolf" he whispered, so quietly that I barely heard. I sucked in a breath, I knew my family's in evolvement with a tribe of Native American in the pacific northwest. The Quileute people had a group of protectors who could shape shift into wolves. Their only purpose was to protect their tribe from the cold ones. Vampires. Creatures like me. And I'd just made love to one.

* * *

I saw her intake of breath as I whispered more to myself than her in answer to our parallel question. But she'd heard me. I don't know how, but she heard me. And she'd bitten me and drunk. Like a vamp. But this was no leach. She was warm, she had pulse, and her scent was intoxicating. She was my Imprint.

"What are you?" I asked again. Slowly lift myself off her body, withdrawing from the place I wanted to be most. I wanted to know, needed to find out, but at the same time, I didn't really care. This was my imprint. My reason for breathing. My tether to the earth. My everything.

I hovered over her, my hands by her shoulders. Pressing into the mattress and I searched into her eyes. Bella's eyes. "I don't even know your whole name." I said, giving her an opening to explain before my imagination could run off with itself.

She looked back up at me. Her eyes dilating and contracting as she focused, her swollen, flushed, pink lips parting as her answer sat on her tongue. "My name is Renesmee Cullen." She whispered.

My imagination was right on key. I felt my body tremor. Divided and split by so many emotions. That name, it had been the cause of so much of me and my packs hardships. That name had been the destruction of my heart as _she'd_ taken it. I'd built up such a resentment to that name over the years. A portion of me wanted to scream and phase and hunt down those blood suckers and decimate them. But conversely, it was her name. My imprint. My embodiment of perfection. The owner of my heart and soul. My gravity. I'd be whatever she wanted me to be, do whatever she wanted me to do. And I could tell she wanted me to be ok with her last name. Because suddenly... I was.

* * *

I'd been honest. Told him my real last name. As soon as I did, I knew he knew my family. Or at least knew _of_ them. I could see the play of emotion across his face. The cold stony depth of his eyes before they returned, hot and blazing and warm once again into mine. His fingers were tracing over the lines of my face. Along the bridge of my nose. Ghosting over my lips. Brushing lightly through my brows until he gently skimmed under my eyes, focusing there. Back and forth over the smooth skin above the apple of my cheeks. "You have such beautiful eyes." He said, a reverent yet also hesitant tone to his voice.

"I'm told they were the same as my mother's." I answered in attempt to give him ease of entry into my world. He froze at my statement . Then, as suddenly as he'd frozen, his sunshine smile appeared and melted all the cold from my body. That perfectly perfect smile lighting up his face. I was his.

* * *

**So there it is. Happy ever after... I hope.**

** Review if you like. (Please)**

**Thanks Aretee for the beta-ship. Your input is always my sanity and drive.**

**I've had a heap of readers asking me to turn this into a longer story. I just might. But I don't know when. Follow or Fav this story and you'll see when I do update with more chapters.**


End file.
